


voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?

by dormant_bender



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Dancing and Singing, Dialogue Light, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>french is a beautiful language, fernando muses, though he soon comes to love one phrase in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm slowly becoming freckles and little man trash. This isn't good. Oh no. Someone stop me.
> 
> And I literally just wrote this with my mom across from me, I'm so ashamed. She kept staring at me and I think she may have seen what I wrote, so now I just feel really awkward and uncomfortable. D: 
> 
> I hope it was worth writing. Lmao

    Off days are probably something the man was a fan of, granted: he had no obligations to practice and could do whatever he pleased. Which wasn't much, as one would be surprised to hear, as he he casually jogs back towards the flat he was currently sharing with a fellow teammate. Something about his own flat being renovated, or at least that was the excuse he had offered, even if it had already been an entire month. 

    Nonetheless when he strolls through the front door, eyes are met with a peculiar sight, one that has him halting entirely as he gently toes out of his sneakers. Silently, he tiptoes to gain better access to the sight, eyes narrowed in vague amusement as he placates himself at the dining table near the kitchenette.

    The brunet in question was completely oblivious to any onlookers as he continues to awkwardly dance and sing at the top of his lungs to the song playing on a loop through the television screen. Accented English resonates within his ears, though the occasional French phrase is said, and it takes every ounce of his being not to burst out into a fit of giggles.

    Seeing the latter unwind was one of the wonders of the world, or so Fernando thought, as he leans an elbow against the table and rests his chin within his palm. He had forgotten the name of the song being played, can't even think to contemplate it either, not with the way the younger male moves his hips around in small circles.

    "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir." sings the man in an out of pitch, falsetto voice as he proceeds to enthusiastically move his hands about: "voulez-vous coucher avec moi?"

    Fernando shifts the fingers of his hand that currently supports his chin so the digits are pressed firmly against his lips, barely containing the sound that emanates from deep within his throat. Still unaware of a presence, the brunet proceeds to shimmy his non-existent chest to the beat, attempting to mirror the movements upon the screen. And, yeah, the freckled man finds himself smirking at the appealing sight.

    He won't admit to himself that he's currently bobbing his head to the beat either, because he definitely wasn't, that just wasn't his style. The movements are disturbed, however, when the rap part of the song filters in and accented English is heard once more; he can practically see the younger's face as he raps out of tune. Can practically see the forced, serious expression that crosses his countenance and the flush of his cheeks as he continues to move. 

    Soon the brunet is moving his hips once more, surprisingly to the beat this time, as he glides the very tips of his fingers up the length of one of his arms. But what catches both off-guard is when the brunet abruptly does a slow, winding twirl only to squeak at the sight of Fernando. That was when the elder male loses it entirely and slumps forward with a boisterous laugh, holding onto his stomach for dear life, nearly doubling over on the floor.

    "Merde." Antoine buries his flushed face within the shield of his hands, shaking his head. "How long have you, uh—y'know.. Been there?"

    His voice is barely above a squeak as he speaks, the embarrassment in the tone of his voice evident. Fernando, who finds his own face a deep scarlet, can only hold out a hand toward the younger as he attempts to reel in the laughter that heartily erupts from his diaphragm. "I caught the beginning of the show," manages the elder as he swipes at a stray tear that rolls down his cheek: "why'd you stop? I was enjoying that?"

    Completely mortified, the brunet reaches for the xbox controller on the couch, rapidly exiting the Youtube app then finally turning off the television in its entirety. "You should have said something, oh—oh no, you didn't record that, did you?"

    He extends a nimble finger toward the younger then snaps his fingers in defeat. "That would have been a good idea had I thought of it beforehand, remind me next time?"

    "Hey, no—That's not—no, that's not cool," murmurs the Frenchman as he strolls toward the elder still currently perched on the chair, shaking his head in disapproval.

    "You weren't that bad."

    "S'il te plaît, arrête. je suis déjà embarrassé," groans the brunet as he leans his palms against the table for support, glancing toward the elder.

    Fernando can only smirk broader at how absolutely bewildered the younger man is, quirking a curious brow. "The French, what were you saying?"

    Young and bashful can only hunch his shoulders in defeat, bowing his head so his eyes are locked firmly on the wood of the table. "That I was embarrassed or?"

    "Nah, I meant the song."

    Seconds tick by in utter silence as the brunet leans forward and back a few decisive moments before finally meeting the elder's imploring gaze with a smirk of his own. "If I tell you, you have to keep this secret."

    Thoroughly intrigued, the elder only nods. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Go on?"

    Antoine thoughtfully hums the song as he presses off the table, taking three steps toward the elder, then seats himself upon his lap. He wraps his arms behind his torso to grip onto the back of the chair, fingers curling around the wood, as he curiously searches the elder's face for a moment. Soon the Frenchman is grinning as he relaxes within the latter's lap, gently grinding his hips down onto the elder's.

    Fernando clears his throat at the movement then maneuvers his hands forward to grip onto the younger's waist to halt his movements, gazing at him sternly in warning, shaking his head. "What? You wanted to know what the song meant."

    "So tell me?"

    Cheeky little shit he is, the brunet leans forward, lets the tip of his tongue trace the lobe of Fernando's ear. He offers a soft laugh, hot breath tickling the fine hairs at his nape, sending shivers down his spine. "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?" Breathes the brunet as he grinds his hips down once more, to which the elder allows.

    "Antoine," grounds out the elder through clenched teeth.

    "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

    " _What_?"

    Another lighthearted laugh, "The song. Those are the lyrics." 

    Just like that the brunet is withdrawing from his ear, cheeky smirk still in place, as he allows his hands to rest within his lap. Lashes flutter innocently, as if he hadn't just said something that had Fernando's cock twitching within his shorts, his lips turning into a sweetly saccharine grin. Blue eyes bare witness to the sight of Fernando's adam's apple bobbing, his eyes flickering from pretty blues to pretty pink lips and back.

    Another moment passes like that before Fernando is wetting his chapped lips, "I do. Yeah. Right now."

    An incredulous look crosses Antoine's countenance as he's abruptly lifted, to which he tightens his hold around the elder, and transported to where the bedroom is located. Knees hit the end of the bed and the Spaniard is releasing the younger until he falls in a heap upon the plush comforter. Blue eyes are flashing deviously as he works on the button of his shirt while Fernando occupies himself with tugging out of his shorts, kicking them halfway across the room, then finally easing out of his shirt.

    By the time it takes to do that, the brunet is already laid out and ready for him. Lips are slightly parted, eyes darkening with lust, as he stares up at the elder and nods his head down toward the bed. Smirking, the man crawls upon the bed to join him, instantly pinning him beneath his body and capturing his lips in a searing kiss that is anything but innocent.

    Antoine is already sighing contently once he feels the weight of the elder, the smaller man opening his legs to accept his body, sighs turning to moans when he feels the latter's already half-hard cock against the contours of his form. Candy is the taste that lingers upon Fernando's pallet as he works open thin lips with his own, sweeping every crevice available to him, clearly dominating the kiss.

    But the younger doesn't mind, no, because he was receiving just what he wanted. Hands are hurriedly moving to glide along the smooth expanse of the elder's chest, palms splaying flat out across the surface, then curling his fingers so his nails can bluntly scrape along his abdomen. He earns a rewarding grunt from the elder, who abandons his lips in favor of peppering open-mouthed kisses along Antoine's neck, sucking earnestly at his collar bone until the younger is arching off the bed.

    "Donne moi plus," keens the brunet as he tilts his neck and snakes an arm around the latter's neck to tug him closer to his neck, ultimately latching him to the area.

    Deep chuckles emanate from the elder as he bites particularly hard at the opposing collar bone, sending the latter bucking upward to meet Fernando's hips. "So needy," scolds the elder as he grinds down against the latter, the two both releasing sharp hisses at the friction.

    "Just me. Right," sarcastically regards the brunet as he maneuvers his other hand between their bodies to hook a thumb in the hem of his briefs, managing to tug them halfway down his thighs, at least until the elder intervenes.

    "Ah-ah." Fernando withdraws from the column of his throat to coin him a playful scowl as he bows his head to press more tender, open-mouthed kisses down the brunet's chest.

    "Tu vas me tuer, je le jure.." But he doesn't speak much else as he threads fingers through lengthy locks and attempts to force his head downward toward his swollen cock that twitches for attention.

    Fernando glances up at him through his lashes, rolling his eyes at the younger's antics, as he tugs down the offending garment from milky thighs and deposits them haphazardly on the floor. He lifts a hand and wraps it snugly around Antoine's cock, offering him a tight squeeze, before he begins a steady rhythm with his wrist.

    "Lèvres?"

    Fernando works his wrist vigorously then leans forward to offer the head of his cock a kitten-lick, already tasting the faint tang of pre-cum on his tongue. Fingers are suddenly in his hair, tugging unbearably tight, but he sees it as more or less a reward as he mouths along the length of him, halting a moment to suck earnestly at a vein that pulses against the flat of his tongue.

    More curses are heard above him as he continues with his administrations, licking a stripe along the length of him, then sucking lightly at the head. Something about the way the brunet keens his name has him reaching a hand downward to palm himself through his briefs, offering himself a squeeze, as he wraps his lips around the tip in tandem.

    He offers a hearty suck that has Antoine exclaiming and arching off the bed once more, pressing against the back of Fernando's head in an eager attempt to force himself down the tightness of his throat. The whimpers he makes are utterly pathetic and Fernando couldn't deny him, no matter how hard he would try. So he obliges and sinks down on his cock halfway until he hears a choked sob from above, fingers clenching and un-clenching in his mane.

    "I—fuck, Nando.." Moans the brunet as he thrashes his head violently from side to side, bucking into the hot, wet heat of said man's mouth. "Won't last i-if you—if you keep it up, I want to—.. Merde, I can't—"

    Almost as quickly as it begins, it's ending with a suctioned 'pop.' A sound that's far too filthy, more so than the actions being committed. Fernando coins the latter a smug smirk, to which the younger scoffs at, as he shifts upon the bed to remove his briefs, kicking them off toward the edge of the bed where they were soon after forgotten. 

    "Turn around," nimble fingers turn in a small circle, the brunet already nodding enthusiastically and obediently obliging. "Good boy."

    "Shut up," murmurs the brunet as he presses the side of his face into the freshly laundered comforters, pressing his ass up insistently in the air. "Just—just do it.. Please?"

    "Shh, patience is a thing, y'know."

    " _Fernando_."

    Dark chuckles emanate from the man as he allows a hand to appreciatively curve around one of the firm globes of Antoine's ass, offering it a squeeze then a gentle smack. Hisses are heard in response, one's that have the elder smirking to himself, as he repeats the action to earn a similar response. He wraps a hand around his cock once more, stroking himself until he was satisfied, before guiding the head of his cock toward the younger's opening.

    He's meet with initial tenseness, something he had been expecting, but manages to slide easily in a moment later when Antoine manages to relax his muscles. Fernando gasps sharply at the heat that snuglt surrounds him in a vice-grip, one that he has to halt to steady himself for, hands gripping harshly onto the milky skin of the younger's hips.

    Moments later, desperation reeled in as much as he can muster, he shifts his hips back then slowly eases in once more. It has Antoine's body rocking forward, the man releasing a breathy sigh, while he makes a low whining noise at the back of his throat. He manages to shift his face upon the comforter so he can gaze back at Fernando, ivory teeth sinking into his lower lip, eyes wide and blown with lust.

    Taking in the sight, the male shifts backward once more, but plunges back within the tight heat a second later. Nails sink into the delicate skin of his hips, using them for leverage, as he continues the movements until he gains a satisfactory momentum that has the younger making soft sounds every few seconds. The younger grips painfully onto the comforter for purchase as he focuses on the elder's thrusts, meeting halfway, until the two are moving in a practiced and synchronized rhythm.

    "More," demands the younger as he presses back exceptionally harsh against the latter, sending his cock deeper into his body, the brunet nearly choking on a gasp at the sensation. "A-again?"

    Fernando nearly growls at that as he trails a sweaty palm along the smooth expanse of the younger's milky back, nails bluntly scraping against every inch of available skin he can find, until his fingers tangle within soft brunet locks. He uses his hand to keep Antoine's face plastered into the bed sheets, not allowing any further movements, slinking the other arm around his waist.

    Then hip movements are increasing in speed until he's delving deep within the male with each and every thrust that has him grunting with the force of it all. Blue eyes disappear behind closed lids as he thoroughly revels in the feeling of being pounded by the male behind him, abandoning his grip in the comforts to instead quiet himself, biting down harshly on his thumb.

    "Stop, wanna hear you," to emphasis the elder slows down to deliver measured and powerful thrusts that leave the brunet weakly nodding as he instead grips onto the sheets once more. 

    Milky thighs are beginning to quake as he reaches his peak, however, as his walls steadily clench and release around the thickness of Fernando's cock. This didn't go unnoticed by the elder as he wraps a hand around the latter's cock once more, stroking him out of time with his deep thrusts, thumb brushing and stroking at the head of his weeping cock.

    Choked gasp erupt from the Frenchman, hips stuttering as he backs against the elder, sending his cock surging deeply within him. "Je dois—Je suis sur le point de—.."

    Fernando, who feels the rapid approach of his orgasm nearing, firmly keeps the younger's head down upon the sheets as he shifts so he can fuck deeper and harder into the boy, hand still rapidly stroking his cock, wrist twisting this way and that as he works him thoroughly. But it's all too much for Antoine who feels his orgasm unsuspectingly approaching until he chokes on Fernando's name, spilling into his hand in silky streams of white, eyes clenching tightly shut.

    This only spurs the elder on, however, as he leans forward until his perspired chest is plastered against the younger's back. Hips move out of rhythm as they spasmodically jerk back and forth until he buries within the hilt inside of the brunet, holding his hips there, as he releases deep inside of the boy. Hips continue to violently jerk and tremble as he comes, hand never once going slack on Antoine's cock as he soothes him through the bliss of orgasm.

    All the elder can do as he drifts down from his high is place open-mouthed kisses along the shoulder of the younger male, soothing the thoroughly flushed skin there. Soft hums and mewls echo from Antoine as he continues to weakly push back against Fernando until both of their bodies slowly come to a jerky halt, the elder stilling all movements as he relaxes against the younger's back.

    Fingers detach from his cock then, shamelessly wiping his hand upon the comforters, before he reluctantly shifts to withdraw from the younger. Antoine whines at the lack of warmth as he collapses into the comforters, hips etched with crimson crescents and imprints of fingers, not that he minds. He shifts onto his side, lashes fluttering drowsily, smiling lazily at the elder.

    "Y-you did pretty good.." Clear hues glance toward where the sticky white mess stains the sheets then offers a cheeky grin. "Well, I guess you already know that." Rasps the brunet as he reaches for one of the pillows near him, shoving it beneath his head, then sighing contently.

    A thoroughly spent Fernando can only return it with a fond smile of his own as he jerks his head in the direction of the bathroom, "I'll be back. Gotta clean us up, right?"

    The younger pretends to contemplate that decision before shrugging a halfhearted shoulder. "No, not now. Just—just come here?" He weakly pats the spot beside him then turns on his side, digging his elbow into the sheets, resting the side of his face within his palm.

    Even though the man crinkles his nose in disdain at the idea, he still crawls across the sheets to join the younger, mimicking his posture. "Post-sex cuddles? Again?"

    Antoine winks playfully in response as he leans forward, eyes glancing toward reddened lips, before he offers a small nod then pecks him with all the force he can muster in his blissful stupor. "You like it a lot more than you say you do, I know it." 

    "Right."

**Author's Note:**

> But no, seriously.
> 
> Think about how many times Anto has probably said that phrase though.
> 
> Think about it.
> 
> ( you guys are making me into fernanto trash. is that a thing? lmao~ or would it be, like.. torrezmann ? is there even a ship name? someone fill me in ? lmao )


End file.
